


Deja Vu

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SpnStayAtHome | SPN Stay at Home Challenge, Aftercare, Bottom Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hulu and chill, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Quarentining, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Shameless Smut, Shelter-in-Place, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: *could be read as a prequel to Falling For U! (Peachy) but by no means do they have to be read together uwu
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> *could be read as a prequel to Falling For U! (Peachy) but by no means do they have to be read together uwu

_**[Won't you tell me baby, what's your type?  
Kiss you soft and slow, turn off the lights  
I know sometimes you like to lose control  
You love to rock and roll, yeah]  
** _

It was exhausting, being stuck in the bunker. Sure, Cas was thousands of years old, but just during this pandemic, it felt like he’d aged another hundred. Cas admitted that he missed hunting with the Winchesters; he’d kill just to get out of that bunker.

Almost as if Dean knew he was stressed, he snuck up behind Castiel where he stood filling the coffee machine and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of his neck.

“Baby,” He hummed, “what’s up? You look down.”

Castiel smiled at his lover’s sweetness and turned around in his arms. “Aren’t you going stir-crazy in here?” He asked, looking up into Dean’s glimmering eyes.

“Yeah, a little bit. How can I help you relax, my love?”

Cas shrugged, “I just want to be in your arms.” 

“I can manage that,” Dean smiled, “come on, let’s go put some movies on and spend the day in bed, hmm?”

“That sounds perfect. I’m going to make coffee first, though.”

“Okay, I’ll find something on the tube.”

Castiel kissed him lovingly before turning on his heel and flicking the coffee machine on and reaching for two mugs. Dean made his way back to their bedroom, flicking on the television and logging into Hulu. Before he could even find a good movie in their watch lost, Cas was carrying two cups of coffee into the room and shutting the door with his foot. 

“Thank you, babe,” Dean hummed, taking one of the steaming mugs, “what do you wanna watch?”

Castiel thought for a moment before deciding, “Something funny.”

And Dean turned on Benchwarmers. 

No matter how many times, Dean had watched this movie - and made Cas watch it with him - it would never stop being funny. Can actually had to agree, but he’d never say that out loud. Instead, he rolled his eyes and climbed under the covers, setting his coffee cup on the bedside table.

He curled in close to Dean under the blankets and wrapped their legs up in a nice, comforting knot. Dean smiled, wrapped an arm around his lover’s shoulder and kissed his cheek.

They laid there for a while, drinking coffee and laughing and cuddling and smiling. Around the scene where they’re all in Pizza Hut after the first game though, Castiel stopped paying attention to the movie and started paying attention to pressing soft kisses down Deans neck and chest.

“Baby?” He asked eventually and Cas just giggled.

“Yeah?”

“Whatcha doin’?” 

“Mm-uh-mnn,” Castiel hummed, feigning an _I dunno._

Dean always smiled when he made that stupid noise. It was just so _human_ and it made him beyond happy to hear it coming from Castiel. He swiftly turned to set his coffee down on his bedside table before rolling Cas up in a big hug and kissing his lips. Castiel kissed him back roughly, holding onto his shoulders. They rolled around for a minute until Castiel was on top, laying between the Winchester’s legs and kissing his neck dangerously slow.

Dean was holding onto Cas’s waist and making the cutest little noises as his neck was attacked with kisses, licks and bites. 

“Cas, baby,” he whined, practically reverberating. 

Cas said nothing, just continued sucking marks down his chest, stopping to swipe his tongue over a nipple and Dean howled. Castiel smirked against his skin and sucked the nipple into his mouth, teasing the other to hardness with the pads of his fingers. 

Once he was bored with this, Castiel continued kissing down his lean torso, leaving his marks along the way. Dean was shamelessly grinding his hips against Cas’s chest and Cas loved every second of feeling his hardness pressing against his sternum through thin, flannel pajamas. 

Eventually he was kissing Dean’s hips, lazily tracing his tongue of the man’s freckled hip bones. Cas hooked his index fingers in the band of Dean’s pajamas and looking into his eyes without a word. 

“Please, Cas,” He whined, lifting his hips off the mattress just slightly. 

Cas said nothing still, but he smiled lovingly and tugged the pants down, exposing his hard cock as it laid underneath.

“So pretty, baby,” Castiel finally said, voice gruff, “are you this hard just for me?” 

Dean whimpered at the words, feeling him sink deeper into his sub space, “Th-thank you, sir. Yes, it-it’s all for you, sir.” 

Castiel praised him with a soft kiss to his leaking tip, “Such a good boy. I love you, Dean.”

“Thank you, sir. I love you.” Dean bleated when Cas took him in, suckling gently at first on his tip before sliding down to the root. He stayed there for a minute, just testing Dean’s ever-shortening patience, before beginning a brutally sensual pace. 

Dean was a blabbering mess. He absolutely adored everything about sex with Castiel, but getting head was by far his favorite. Castiel knew just which buttons to push and when to push them right to drive Dean up the wall with ecstasy. He knew just when Dean was getting close by the subtle changes in his breathing and perfectly cut him off every time.

“Please, sir! I need-“ Dean whined when Cas pulled off with a wet pop.

“Shh, baby, its’ okay. You’ll be allowed to come soon enough, I promise. Do you want me to fuck you, sweetheart? Or do you want to come like this? It’s your choice, baby, I don’t want to push you too hard if you’re still tired.” Castiel said sweetly, rubbing soothing circles into Dean’s hip and searching his eyes. 

“Please, sir! Please fuck me, I need you, sir.” He didn’t need time to think about it, he just needed to be stuffed full of Castiel already. 

“Good boy, Dean. You always beg so pretty for me,” Castiel praised, coming up to peck his lips,“do you think you could ride me, baby?” 

“Y-yes, sir. Thank you, sir!” 

Dean scrambled to climb on top of Castiel, helping him out of his pajama pants and straddling his hips. Castiel’s own cock was aching at the sight of Dean, yet he hadn’t realized how hard he actually was until he was met with the cold air on his bare erection. 

He watched Dean reach into the drawer on his side of the bed and retrieve and bottle of lube, placing it on Castiel’s chest and looking away sheepishly. 

“What is it, lover? Can you tell me with words?” Cas asked although he was mostly sure of what he wanted. He just wanted to hear it. 

Dean blushed furiously and picked at a pulled thread on the blanket beside him, “C-can you op-open me this time, sir?” 

Castiel smiled, taking Dean’s hand and kissing it adoringly, “of course I can, sweetheart. Thank you for asking so nicely.” 

Dean said nothing, but he chewed his lip and looked away again. He was always embarrassed to ask for things in bed, he was just so focused on making the other person feel good. Especially when that other person was beautiful and dominant Castiel whom he was completely head over heels in love with.Dean just wanted to be babied and treated like the little pillow prince that he was today, and Cas had exactly zero objections. 

He watched Castiel pop the cap of the lubricant and drip some onto his first and middle fingers before rubbing it in with his thumb. Castiel loved this needy, subby side of Dean because it meant that he was finally able to take care of him without the usual grievances. Dean deserved to be loved wholly and taken care of completely. 

Dean’s breath hitched when he felt a slick finger prodding at his opening but he soon relaxed and took Castiel’s digit inside of him. Castiel loved to praise him the entire time, and this was no exception. Dean was moaning obscenely in no time at the mixture of Castiel’s words and his two fingers working him open gently.

“Cas, sir, please,” he writhed, tossing his head back as Castiel worked over his prostate. 

Castiel hummed, smiling at his lover’s little distressed noises, and backing his fingers out slowly. He reached for the bottle of lubricant and slicked himself up, grabbing Dean’s hips and filling him blissfully slowly. Dean wanted so badly to scream in pleasure as he was finally full and he let his body slump over, falling onto Castiel’s broad chest. He held on tight to Cas’s shoulders as he was fucked relentlessly.

Castiel had one hand in his soft hair, the other with a death grip on his ass, groping and pulling the supple flesh.

“Such a good boy for me, Dean. You’re doing so well, pretty boy.” He praised, helping Dean sit up straight. 

With hands anchored to Castiel’s chest, Dean was bouncing on Cas’s thick cock in a fever, trying desperately to take in _more_ of him, _all_ of him.

Castiel was getting closer by the minute, and he could see that Dean was in the same spot. He reached out, taking Dean’s leaking prick in his hand and stroking him gently, just fast enough to get the blood pumping.

“Fu-fuck! I’m clo- _oh_ \- I’m close, sir. Please, can I come, sir?” Dean begged, tears pricking his eyes with pleasure.

“Go on, baby, come for me. Make a little mess, prince. Oh, good boy, I’ve got you.”

As soon as Castiel told him to, Dean was coming with a shout. Sobs wrecked his body as he came over Castiel’s chest. It wasn’t even another minute before Castiel pulled out and came hard on Dean’s chest, heaving air into his lungs and holding Dean close.

“Hi, baby, it’s okay, I’ve got you. How are you?”

Dean hummed into Castiel’s neck happily, sleepily. He’d never been better, truthfully, than how he was during aftercare with Cas.

“Mm perfect,” he smiled, “thank you.”

Castiel grinned against his hair and kissed his temple, “come on, babe, we need a shower.”

Dean made an uninterested sound but Castiel just laughed and sat up, dragging Dean with him. “We’re getting a shower.”

Dean let himself be carried to the shower room just down the hall. Cas set him down on the shower pad, turning the water to warm and waiting for it to get just right before pulling him under the spray. 

Dean made a contented noise and let Castiel use a soapy rag to clean his chest and his cock, “Thank you, Cas.” 

“Of course, lover. You know this is my favorite part.” Castiel smiled, washing himself off. 

“Mine too,” Dean admitted, kissing Castiel’s lips sweetly. 

“You want me to wash your hair?” 

“Yes, please.” Dean agreed, blushing deeply and lowering his head so that Castiel could reach it. 

They stayed in the shower for another few minutes, rinsing off and then just standing under the warmth of the water. When Cas finally shut the water off, he grabbed a towel and began to dry Dean off, not quite finished taking care of him just yet. It was nice being able to take care of Dean like this, when he would actually /let/ him. 

“You good to walk, or you want me to carry you back to the room?” 

Dean thought for a moment before finally deciding, “I’ll walk.” 

Castiel nodded, kissing his temple and walking back to their bedroom beside Dean. He helped Dean get dressed in a clean pair of sweat pants, another relaxing part of their aftercare, before dressing himself. 

They stripped the bed together and changed the sheets and blankets and put the lube back in its rightful place in the drawer. Once all was back in order, their laid down. Castiel’s head rested on Dean’s warm, bare chest - fingers tracing constellations in his freckles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time Author has written destiel smut since their mom found their Wattpad in 8th grade and made them delete 200 pages of destiel smut one shots (‘:
> 
> (Author is still salty about it 5 years later)


End file.
